Three-dimensional (3D) models are methods of rendering and manipulating a graphical object or hologram. It should be understood that the system, process and software of the present invention may be used with a model capable of rendering either a 3D image on a display screen or a 3D hologram. As used throughout this specification, the term 3D image should be understood to include imaging systems (a camera, an eye, stereogram or hologram) having 3 dimensions (x, y, z coordinates or having volume).
Within the context of electronic commerce (hereinafter “ecommerce”), 3D models are useful for displaying real tangible products and concept products on a computer as a 3D model. Importantly, 3D models enable a user to interact with the graphical rendering or image. The 3D image can be rotated about an axis, exploded, decomposed or adjusted visually or parametrically in levels of detail view to fully understand and visualize the item or product at a virtual level. This flexibility has resulted in creating a high demand for 3D models.
The term “explode” is used to refer to a rendered view of an object in which the discrete or constituent parts are separated from a clearly visible object. A partially decomposed view refers to a view in which some of the parts are removed to reveal hidden parts or assemblies. A fully decomposed view is the same as an exploded view and reveals all the parts which form the part, object or assembly.